I Need a Hero
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Heracles needs someone. He was a man of passion, but no one to show it to. He's been up late at night thinking. He wants someone strong, fast, and strait from battle. The only one he can think of is…. TurkeyxGreece. The inspiration was from the song "I need a hero" by Frou Frou. SadikxHeracles. Both human and country names used. YAOI.


I Need a Hero…

Paring: SadikxHeracles.

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, cursing, slight-OOC, violence, fapfapfap, and other stuff.

Summary: Heracles needs someone. He was a man of passion, but no one to show it to. He's been up late at night thinking. He wants someone strong, fast, and strait from battle. The only one he can think of is….

* * *

The Greek man lay on the soft grass, thinking everything over. He wanted a lover but he hadn't had one in a long time. Maybe it was time…? But no one came to mind. All he could think about was…Sadik….The dumb bastard of a country. He hated Turkey, no matter what people often though, he hated the man… didn't he?

Greece couldn't tell anymore, he wasn't really sure himself. Everything was just so confusing! The Greek relaxed, trying to stay calm, and not get all flustered over something that wasn't really needed.

One of Greece's many cat's mewled as it jumped onto his chest, and pawed at him. "What is it?" He asked softly, the cat responding with another loud meow, turning into a yowl. Greece blinked and sat up, the white kitten falling into his lap.

"What do you mean, Sadik?" The brunette asked, and the cat just seemed to frown. "Hey don't look at me like that, kitten" Greece said, seeming to pout at the cat. The white fluff ball jumped off of his lap and trotted off. "Hey, kitty!" Greece called, but the cat was already gone.

With a huff, Greece dropped back onto the grass. "I need to see the Turkish bastard, eh?" He said; olive green eyes narrowed slightly. He really didn't like the idea of that. The older country was always fighting with him, and it didn't piss him off, (Greece DIDN'T get angry) but he was slightly irritated, just the slightest.

The man was unreliable, and frankly, Greece DIDN'T TRUST TURKEY WITH ANYTHING. His mother was a good woman, and taught him to be careful who he became allies with, and who he tried to conquer. Though…. Greece had tried to conquer Turkey before, but the Ottoman Empire wasn't having any of that, so that plan failed.

And for some reason, Greece could never stop himself from fighting with the male country. Like, how the two of them would fight over who gets to spend time with Japan, or something as trivial as that… Stupid Turkish brute.

With a sigh, Greece stood and made his way home; he was beginning to get a headache again. He really didn't like headaches.

~.~.~.~

Olive green eyes opened wide, shock and tinting lust hidden in the green depths. The poor Greek couldn't he had just dreamed something so vivid, so strange, and _so dirty_. It involved a certain Turkish male country, and a bed. Looking down, the male glared at the traitorous part of his anatomy that betrayed how he felt during the dream.

"Stupid Sadik. I bet he had Britain curse me or something" The Greek man said, his feather's _actually_ ruffled from the events that occurred. It was so unlike the male to be ruffled by something like this, but the situation was different. With narrowed olive toned eyes, and a concentrated look, the brunette set to work taking care of his problem.

Heracles tried to think of something arousing, to help speed him to release. The only think that came to mind, was what he was dreaming about before. With a low moan, he gripped his shaft, actually angry for this happening to him, though his mind soon became foggy with lust, and the images of the one country he _might_ even allow to seme him.

Dark tanned skin, dark brown eye's, narrowed and filled with lust. Strong muscles, that flexed with every movement' every thrust, every push, every pull. Greece could feel himself getting closer, and his breath began to speed up, panting quietly. He could go a while, he had great stamina, but the images invading his mind were sending him over the edge shockingly fast.

"S-Sadik…" He moaned the name in a breathy whisper. White began to dot his vision, his hand moving quicker, gripping and a finger running over the tip. With a surprised strangled cry, Heracles came in his hand, slumping deeper into his sheets, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Dear…. Zeus…." He muttered, slowing his breath down. He got up and grabbed a towel, wiping off his hand and his lower regions before throwing the towel somewhere and climbing back into bed, shedding his shirt as he went. It was too hot for clothes.

…

"Hey, Greece! What's with you? Your being weirder than normal!" Turkey yelled angrily as he approached the smaller country. The brunette saw the man come closer, and turning a light pink, though his face remained stoic as usual. "Nothing. Your just imagining things again, I'm fine. Besides, you never cared before, so it's none of your business" He said and turned away, continuing to walk to his favorite grassy field. The older country frowned and walked faster, trying to catch up with the Greek brunette.

He gripped the other's shoulder tightly, making the smaller male stop. "What is wrong with you? Your being more of a jerky asshole than normal! It's irritating!" He growled, and was shocked when he saw olive green eyes narrow and glares at him.

"Go away Sadik. You're an asshole, and my problems aren't yours. Bug off" he growled, shaking his shoulder and walking away. He missed the momentarily look of hurt that crossed the Turks face, that was soon replaced by rage. When the Greek got to the field, he was tackled to the ground by a livid Turkish male.

"Heracles, what the hell is your problem? You being rude, and actually showing emotion! What's the hell's going on?" The man demanded dark eyes narrowed and angry, similar to what they looked like in Heracles's mind the night prior. Except without the anger, and instead lust.

"Get off me, you brutish oaf" the brunette said, spitting the words like bitter medicine. The darker brunette glared heatedly and got off of the younger. Without a second though, Turkey grabbed Greece, throwing him over his broad shoulder and walking off, away from the field.

"What are you doing, put me down you brute!" Greece growled, frowning and kicking the man in the stomach, causing him to drop him with a grunt of pain. The smaller male took off in a run. Oh, it was so on now.

With a dark look in his eyes, Turkey took off after his prey. There was no way he was going to give up on harassing Greece this time or anytime soon. As Turkey approached, and the two clashed, the mask wearing country was amazed by Greece's power.

With concentrated olive orbs, Heracles struck out, using his hand almost like a spear as he punched the large country. He raised his foot high, kicking the Turk in the chest and sending him flying a few feet away with the force of the kick. Coming closer, Greece continued to use his strong arms and legs to beat on the large male.

Turkey took his chance, and gripped the other's leg, bringing the Greek down, and pinned him, holding the smaller male in a tight headlock. "Give up, Greece?" Turkey asked, smirking, a mocking tone to his voice. His response was a raspy, air-lacking chuckle from his hostage. "Never" he growled, and it was true. Greece would never stop fighting against Turkey.

With a well-placed heel kick, Greece broke free from his captor and tackled the man, familiar with the fighting style the other was using.

The fighting continued on for a few minutes, even going into an hour, before both were sitting on the ground across from each other, staring. The competition had become childish, both seeing who would blink first, and lose the petty game.

"You won't win Heracles, and when you lose, you will tell me why you're being so weird" Turkey said cockily. Greece said nothing, but kept staring at the other country with a stoic face. All the wrestling had awoken some deep lust for the older male country, like the night before.

It pissed Greece off. He didn't like Turkey, but the way his body reacted told him different. Why now of all times? Oh right. The kitten yelled at him about it. Right. How could he forget? With a slight shake of his head, the Greek country raised a brow.

"Hey Turkey, why do you never take off your mask?" He said, throwing the other off for a moment, almost making him blink. "Shut up stupid Greece" the other growled, unable to think of a good comeback. Now that Greece really noticed, Turkey was handsome. He wasn't ugly, like Greece had said so many times before. In fact, he was quite sexy. The dark tanned skin, dark brown hair, and sexy deep dark eyes. The thoughts didn't really help Greece think as his arousal began to become a little more prominent.

A pink tint crawled across the other's features as he tried to ignore his growing problem. He hated this, really, he did. With a defeated sigh, Greece blinked and stood, trying to make his escape before his problem was found out. It seemed the luck of the Gods weren't on his side today, as Turkey grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder again.

Closing his eyes, Greece prayed to Zeus that the Turk didn't feel his erection. The man began to walk, starting up a conversation. "So are you going to tell me-"

"You're attractive, and it makes me aroused"

"…"

"…"

"…What?" Turkey was at a loss for words. Greece's cheeks flamed up as he continued on. He decided to stop beating around the bush; he was a very strait forward country after all.

"That's why I was acting weird. You make me extremely aroused, and it irritates me more than anything else" Heracles said and waited for a response. After a moment, the older country stopped walking all together, and shifted the Greek man. "So…. You find me attractive sexual?" He asked, swallowing the saliva in his mouth to hydrate his dry throat.

His response was a nod from the male. "So the thing poking me…?" he started to ask, and Greece turned a dark shade of pink, and chose not to respond. With a deep baritone chuckle, Turkey set the country down and pulled him close, his face playful.

"You know, I think I know a new way for me to dominate you" he said smirking while Greece warily watched the taller male. "Do go on, Sadik" He said, making Turkey grin even wider

* * *

Greece moaned as he clenched the sheets, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face. His face was flushed and his chest heaved as he panted. The man behind him chuckled, almost lovingly and mockingly at the same time.

"S-shut up Sadik and hurry. You're taking too long" Heracles growled breathily. Sadik smiled and pulled his fingers away from the other's stretched entrance, and slicked himself up with the same expensive rose scented oil. Gripping his shaft, he guided it to the other's entrance, and hissed in pleasure as the heat closed around him. The initial penetration made Heracles gasp in pain, and hiss as Sadik continued to push deeper, not pausing very often.

Well, he knew the older country was going to be a strong lover, it was in his nature. Sadik gripped his hips in a tight hold, shifting ever so slightly to get stretch the other and allow him to get used to his length. "Heracles… you ok?" He asked, worry tinting his voice. Of course he would worry; the country was his new mate.

Heracles gasped, panting and nodded, arching his back and trying to realize the pain coming from his tailbone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… move. It really hurts" He said, dropping his forehead against the bed sheets. The unmasked brunette frowned slightly, but obliged and moved, pulling out and slamming back in, searching for something.

After a few painful thrusts, Heracles gasped loudly, and arched his back into Sadik's chest, moaning. Without words, (the look on Heracles's face was enough) Sadik pulled out and slammed back in, with so much force the bed rocked from their weight. "S-Sadik!" Heracles moaned out, and Sadik's chest swelled with pride at being the one to make the Greek moan his name like that.

Heracles rocked back against Sadik, his release approaching like a speeding train, and all but collapsed when the older country reached a hand under him to fist the other's erection, and stroke to the tempo. The bed rocked and creaked, not used to so much strength. Poor Greek bed…

With what strength he still had, Sadik pulled his lover up so he was riding him, spreading his legs and nibbling and sucking on the neck exposed to him with the new position. Moans, a creaking of the bed, and the slapping of skin were all that were heard in the room.

"Sadik… Close…" Heracles breathed his brain completely fuzzy, save for the name of the man that was giving him so much pleasure. Sadik nodded into the other's neck and mumbled a "Me to". With a concentrated frown, Sadik fisted the other's arousal a little more violently, rubbing a thumb over the tip and smearing the clear beaded liquid.

A thought occurred to Sadik. What would Heracles sound like when he came? Would he yell to the gods? Would he whisper it to the wind? Would he stay silent? With a strong urge to find out, Sadik sped up his thrusts and his stroking.

Throwing his head back, Heracles moaned Sadik's name in a breathy whisper into the other's ear, shuddering violently as his come covered some of Sadik's hand, and the sheets bellow them. Sadik himself shuddered, and gripped the other's hips bruising tight as he sped up his thrusts, getting a few more in before spilling himself deep into the other.

Limbs like jelly, Heracles lay flat on the bed, his ass still sticking up in the air, Sadik still inside him, and the man resting his weight on the other's back. The silence settled over the two, and to their surprise, no awkward air filled the room. It was a nice silence, and both seemed content to just stay and sleep.

Well, Sadik wasn't a hero that one would have in mind, but he would have to do.

**END.**

Good, bad? Please tell me. I wrote this as a request for TotalWeirdo666 and I HOPE YOU LIKE IT CAP'N! IF YOU DON'T THEN, MEH! It's actually 3:00 where I live…yay? P.S. this was my first Hetalia yaoi, TurkeyxGreece story. ENJOY IT!

_**REVIEW! THANKS!**_


End file.
